Zaginiony 6 The End
Strange ! To nie tak jak myślisz ! – powiedziała Wyjca biegnąc za 2 szczeniaczkami, które ganiały za swoimi ogonami. Strange nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, tylko pokazywała z przerażoną twarzą, to na Wyjce to na szczeniaki, ostatecznie chowając twarz w dłoniach i zaczynając cicho łkać. Do piratki przytuliła się jej siostrzyczka, Nowa mrucząc i starając się nie dotknąć włosów. - Jak to nie tak jak myślę ?! Widzę bachory z uszami i ogonem ! To co mam myśleć ?! – krzyczała rozwścieczona Strange, a tłum tylko się śmiał. - No bo to nie są nasze dzieci – powiedział Mat, który przed chwilą wyszedł ze swojej kajuty. - Może nie jestem profesorem…. – zaczął Dizzy - ….ale wydaje mi się że dzieci nie przynosi wróżka i nie zostawia tak bez opieki. - Dizzy… może nie jestem naukowcem… - zaczęła Salai – ale wydaje mi się że ciąża trwa dziewięć miesięcy, a dzieci po urodzeniu nie przypominają wyglądem… - tu Salai wzięła na ręce jedno z szczeniąt, które zaraz potem ją ugryzło - ….cho*@$a…. nie przypominają jeb^%#$ ośmiolatków – powiedziała nadal trzymając się za rękę. - Więc skąd się wzięły? - zapytała Vellox. - Szczerze….. nie wiem – powiedziała Wyjca – Gdy wy poszliście, ja z Matem ocknęliśmy się że was nie ma dopiero po jakiś…. - 20 minutach – dokończył Mat. - No..mniej więcej, ale wydaje mi się że to trwało trochę dłużej, bo wiesz że lubię jak całujesz…. - DOBRA ! ROZUMIEMY ! ZOSTALIŚCIE SAMI NA STATKU ! – przerwał Serek. - No więc postanowiliśmy że pójdziemy do kajuty i…. - WYJCA WIEMY O CO CHODZI ! – przerwała natychmiast Ins. - Pogramy w karty…. – dokończyła lekko speszona Wyjca. - No i usłyszeliśmy szczekanie, więc poszliśmy zobaczyć co to. Potem pojawiły się te dwa szczeniaki, więc je wzięliśmy na chwilę, nie mogliśmy ich tak zostawić – dokończył Mat, po czym wziął jedno z dzieci na ręce i zaczął miziać za uchem, aż zaczęło machać ogonem. - Więc co z nimi zrobimy ? – zapytała lekko rozbawiona Lobo. - Wywalić za burte – powiedziała Strange, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. - Strange ! To są małe dzieci ! – zaczął Jack. - Z bardzo charakterystycznym zapachem – powiedziała Strange zatykając sobie nos, gdy jedno ze szczeniąt przebiegło jej pod nogami – Wolę żeby ich matka znalazła je na plaży niż tutaj. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i odprowadzili małe szczeniaki na plaże, gdzie znowu zaczęły się bawić same ze sobą. - Straaaange…. – powiedziała Nowa, lekko ciągnąc za kraniec jej pirackiego płaszcza – ….w brzuszku mi burczy…. – dokończyła. - No.. przydało by się coś wszamać – powiedziała Ins masując się po brzuchu. - Jasne… no to chyba wiecie gdzie jest jadalnia, nie? Ja muszę jeszcze ustalić parę spraw na statku, więc zacznijcie beze mnie – powiedziała piratka, a gdy wszyscy pokiwali głowami, udała się w stronę swojej kajuty. - Emm…to właściwie….. gdzie jest jadalnia – zapytała Velox. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie mając nadzieje że któreś z nich zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Ej słuchajcie… statek nie jest aż taki wielki, na pewno znajdziemy drogę – powiedział Jack. - Hmm.. zastanówmy się…. – zaczęła Ins – zawsze gdy idziemy coś jeść schodzimy pod pokład…. – powiedziała. Lobo razem z Salai ruszyły w stronę schodów, a reszta podreptała za nimi. Istotnie statek nie był wielki… on był ogromny. Mnóstwo sal gdzie przechowywano kawę, czekoladę (tutaj trzeba było wyciągać Nową siła), rum, sale bawialne, biblioteka, sala treningowa, lochy, łaźnia ( jednak o tym nasi bohaterowie woleli by nie wspominać) no i w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do jadalni. - Agh… moje nogi chyba mi zaraz odpadną – powiedział Dizzy i padł na krzesło. - Mnie bolą ręce, kto by pomyślał że w takim małym ciałku znajdzie się tyle siły jak dorwie się do czekolady – Tu Serek spojrzał na Nową. - Przestańcie gadać… jestem tak… - zaczęła Salai. - Gdzie byliście ? – powiedziała Strange sącząc kawę na swoim siedzeniu po środku stołu, a wszyscy aż podskoczyli na krzesłach. - My…..no…. właśnie….. – zaczęła Nowa. - Zwiedzaliśmy trochę statek po posiłku – powiedziała Lobo z uśmiechem i zatknęła usta Nowej ręką. - Oh.. to wspaniale… czyli się już najedliście – powiedziała Strange pstrykając palcami w stronę służby, aby zabrała talerze z posiłkami. Wszyscy patrzyli tęsknie jak ich jedzenie, pięknie nałożone, o tak cudownym i kuszącym zapachu, działającym pobudzająco na ich wygłodniałe żołądki, oddala się coraz bardziej …..i bardziej …i bardziej. Vellox zaczęły pojawiać się w oczach łzy mówiące „Nie odchodź! Zostań mój przyjacielu!”. - Spokojnie - powiedział Dizzy, Vellox – dieta jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, a tobie – tu zmierzył Vellox od góry do dołu – może pomóc – i już pewnie by się zaśmiał, gdyby nie sierpowy zadany mu przez Serka. - Serek ! –krzyknął Jack. - No co ? – zapytał Serek z obojętną miną siadając na swoje miejsce. - No bo… - zaczął Eyeless - .. a właściwie to nic – dokończył i wzruszył ramionami. Strange siedziała i wyczekiwała momentu ,aż wszyscy zobaczą, że czeka na cisze by móc coś powiedzieć. Już 5 minut… Salai szuka na stole resztek z jedzenia, a wszyscy jej pomagają, głośno przy tym rozmawiając…. 10 minut…. Wyjca znalazła kawałek kurczaka…..15 minut… walka o kurczaka zakończona wygrała Wyjca z Matem którzy zaczęli szamać swoją zdobycz….20 minut…. Ins zaczęła patrzeć na Nową jak na wielki stek….25 minut Jack próbuje dobrać się do nerek Vellox…. 30 minut…..Jack zostaje powalony przez Serka, a wszyscy mu dopingują….35 minut… Serek dostał od Vellox w twarz za pobicie Jacka…. . W tym momencie nerwy Strange puściły i zrobiła to co zwykle gdy chcę chwile ciszy. Wyjęła rewolwer i strzeliła 3 razy w sufit, po czym kawałek drewna spadł na głowę, podnoszącemu się po plaskaczu Vellox, Serkowi. - Czy wy nie umiecie choć przez chwilę być cicho ?! – krzyknęła Strange ze złością, a przerażona głowa Dizziego nagle zniknęła pod stołem – Chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić ! – powiedziała i wskazała na ciemny kąt w sali z którego wyłonił się około 21 – letni chłopak, w luźnej bluzce i dresach, ze słuchawkami na szyi. - To mój pierwszy oficer statku… Dawliet – powiedziała, a chłopak ukłonił się przed całym zespołem jej przyjaciół. - Strange… nie to że jestem wścibska czy coś… ale dlaczego dopiero teraz nam go przedstawiasz ? – zapytała Lobo. - Mam lepsze pytanie… Dlaczego to on jest twoim pierwszym oficerem, a nie ja ?! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Serek. - Bo to mój statek i ja wiem co jest dla niego najlepsze… a teraz wybaczcie…. – powiedziała Strange wstając od stołu – …ale ja mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia …sama – powiedziała widząc szykujące się do wyjścia Vellox i Wyjce – On wam wszystko wytłumaczy, do mojego powrotu… on tutaj rządzi – powiedziała, doładowała rewolwer, sprawdziła czy proszki, sztylety, butelka z rumem i sakwa z kawą ( w ziarnach) są na miejscu i wyszła z jadalni. - No więc…. Wytłumaczysz nam dlaczego tu jesteś ? – zapytała Vellox patrząc na Daw’a. - Emm.. No pewnie.. Cóż moja pa…. To znaczy Strange…. Ma coś do załatwienia z mieszkańcami tutejszej wioski, dlatego prosiła mnie abym pod jej nieobecność zastąpił ją w jej kapitańskich obowiązkach – powiedział Dawliet. W tym czasie Dizzy i Ins zaczęli węszyć w powietrzu, czując znajomy dla siebie zapach… niestety, ani jedno, ani drugie, nawet z doskonałą pamięcią Shinigami nie mogło sobie w tym momencie przypomnieć, skąd ten zapach znają. - A właściwie…czemu Strange wybrała akurat ciebie ? – zapytała Nowa bawiąc się swoim ogonem. - Po prostu jestem piekielnie dobrym oficerem – powiedział, uśmiechnął się i ukłonił. - Skądś znam ten tekst… - powiedziała Salai, ale tak jak Ins i Dizzy nie mogli przypomnieć sobie skąd znają zapach, tak samo Salai nie mogła przypomnieć sobie skąd zna ten urywek tekstu. - Momencik… - zaczęła Vellox – Strange nie ma…. A to oznacza że robimy co chcemy ! - Nie do końca – powiedział Dawliet, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z uśmiechem. - I niby ty nam tego zabronisz ? – powiedział Dizzy już unosząc rękę żeby zaklaskać, bo uznał wypowiedź Daw’a za genialny dowcip, ale właśnie w tym momencie Dawliet złapał go za nadgarstek i zaczął powoli wykręcać rękę słodko się uśmiechając. - Dostałem rozkazy od Strange, aby was pilnować i zamierzam wypełnić swoje obowiązki. Lobo odsunęła Daw’a od Dizziego i próbowała doprowadzić jego rękę do stanu sprzed zmiażdżenia. - Umm…Dawliet ? Nie wiesz czy moglibyśmy jeszcze coś…zjeść ? – zapytał spokojnie Jack. - Hmm.. ? A tak – wskazał ręką na duże drewniane drzwi – wystarczy poprosić w kuchni. Wszyscy pędem rzucili się do kuchni z Lobo, Vellox i Ins na czele, zostawiając z tyłu Dizziego, który starał się dobiec z obolałą ręką oraz Wyjce i Mata, którzy w spokoju szli do kuchni trzymając się za ręce. *** Serek i Jack siedzieli w jednej kajucie, Jack zajadał się nerkami które udało mu się wynieść z kuchni zanim wszyscy się rzucili ( choć nikt nerek nie tknął), a Serek rozmyślał o Dawilet’cie. Kim jest ? Skąd się tu wziął ? Dlaczego to on jest oficerem, a nie Serek ? Jak sprawia że włosy tak świetnie mu się układają ? – tego nie wiedział, ale miał nadzieje znaleźć odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania. - Jack… nie uważasz że Daw jest trochę dziwny ? – zapytał Serek, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko parę mlaśnięć. - Przecież to niemożliwe żeby Strange wybrała go zamiast własnego brata – nadal żadnej odpowiedzi. - On musi być….. - Hej ludzie ! – powiedziała Lobo wpadając do pokoju razem z Nową i Vellox. - Co porabiacie ? – zapytała Vellox. - Serek knuje spisek przeciwko Dew’owi – zaśmiał się Jack. - A żebyś wiedział – krzyknął ze złością Serek – Z tym gościem jest coś nie tak ! - Oj daj spokój dramatyzujesz… - stwierdziła Vellox. W tym czasie Nowa zaczęła szukać czekolady w pokoju chłopaków, właziła w każdy kąt i każdą dziure, po prostu gdzie się dało. - Ja dramatyzuje ?! – normalni ludzie nie wykręcają sobie rąk ! – powiedział rozwścieczony Serek, a obok niego przeleciały majtki w nerki wyrzucone przez Nową, spod łóżka Serka. - Tak ! Czasami można się wściec ! Najwidoczniej bardzo sobie ceni posadę u Strange ! – kłóciła się Vellox, a obok jej ucha świsnęły gazety….chyba nie muszę pisać o jakiej tematyce, skoro były pod łóżkiem. - Ale nie do tego stopnia żeby komuś robić krzywdę ! – odparł KaSZuB, a z szafy wyleciał miotacz ognia wyrzucony przez Nową – Wiecie co ?! Jego trzeba sprawdzić ! Wielkie ŁUP i oderwał się kawałek sufitu, który spadł na podłogę kajuty, a razem z ni wpadli Mat, Ins i Salai. - Szukacie coraz nowszych sposobów na wejście w „Wielkim Stylu” czy co ? - powiedziała kaszląc i odgarniając pył. - Mat… gdzie jest Wyjca ? – zapytała Nowa nadal trzymając główkę w szafie. - No właśnie…. Nie wiem – powiedział speszony Mat. - Chciałyśmy pomóc Matowi w szukaniu… - zaczęła Salai. - Więc zaczęliśmy od górnego pokładu i…- Ins wskazała na dziurę nad ich głowami – Łup.. - No… chyba dowiedzieliśmy się w jakim pokoju Strange najczęściej wszystkich ucisza rewolwerem…. – powiedziała Salai. - Mnie bardziej ciekawi sprawa Wyjcy… - zaczął Serek - …i chyba wiem co jej się stało… - Co ?! – zapytał głośno Mat. - Dew ją porwał ! – stwierdził Serek. - Serek daj spokój… - zaczęła Vellox. - A ja uważam że ma racje – spod łóżka wydobywał się jakiś głos i nie był to głos Nowej. - Dizzy ?! – wystraszył się siedzący nad nim Jack. - Moglibyśmy przeszukać jego kajutę… - zaproponował Dizzy. - Dobra, dobra… ale co ty robisz pod moim łóżkiem ?! – zapytał nadal zdziwiony Jack. - Szukałem leków przeciw bólowych… - zaczął Dizzy. - POD ŁÓŻKIEM ?! - No… mogą być wszędzie w końcu to statek Strange… - I co się stało ? – dopytała Nowa, która znalazła czekoladę i teraz pałaszowała ją na łóżku Serka. - No bo… nie zauważyłem nerkowej góry…. I tak jakby… mnie przygniotło… - dokończył zażenowany Dizzy, a Lobo wybuchła śmiechem. - Wiecie.. to nie jest taki zły pomysł… - powiedziała Ins. - Ale z czym ? – zapytała Salai – Wiesz, jakoś nie mam ochoty włazić pod łóżko i przygniatać się górą z nerek. - Nie… chodziło mi o przeszukanie kajuty Daw’a – dokończyła Ins – On coś ukrywa… - No to chodźmy ! – powiedziała Lobo. Wszyscy powoli zbliżali się do kajuty Dew’a, dając sobie z osobna znaki o tym czy droga wolna. Niestety, niektórzy byli bardziej zajęci szamaniem nowo znalezionych nerek…. Czy czekolady….. czy wpatrywaniem się w Vellox. Gdy wszyscy ogarnęli się już z miejscem pobytu, to jest schowali się za gigantycznymi beczkami z rumem, które stały naprzeciw kajuty oficerskiej, zaczęli omawiać plan…. Jak można się domyśleć powstał zamęt i kłótnia. - Wy tam powinniście iść ! Jesteście silniejsi ! – krzyczała ( oczywiście szeptem) Salai. - Przepraszam.. – wtrąciła się niewinnie Nowa. - Ale wy jesteście szybsze i zwinniejsze ! Mogłybyście tam iść ! – powiedział Mat. - Ale… - chciała dokończyć Nowa. - Jesteś facetem czy nie ?! – zagrzmiała (także szeptem) Ins. - Ehh… Nowa zrezygnowała, nadal nikt nie chciał zwrócić na nią uwagi, więc postanowiła poradzić sobie sama. *** Cichutko podeszła do drzwi kajuty i zapukała parę razy, gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi postanowiła wejść, więc przekręciła klamkę i lekko pchnęła drzwi. Jej oczom ukazał się pokój, którego wszystkie ściany były zdobione drewnianymi rzeźbieniami, tak pięknymi, że aż zabierało dech w piersiach. Przedstawiały one głównie smoki, ale także diabelskie postacie z przerażającymi wyrazami pysków. Każdy cal hebanowego drewna był dokładnie wycięty, ostro gdy trzeba było ukazać drapieżne zęby i delikatnie gdy pokazywały majestatyczność łusek. W kajucie nie było mebli, tylko te najpotrzebniejsze, jak łóżko szafa itp., jedyną dodatkową rzeczą był stolik z filiżankami i dzbankiem do kawy, które obowiązkowo musiały znajdować się w każdym pokoju na Mer de Sang. - Noworoczna tak ? W czym mogę ci pomóc ? – zapytał Dawliet siedzący w fotelu, tyłem do Nowej. - Ja emm… - zaczęła się jąkać gdy Daw wstał i podchodził do niej coraz bliżej i bliżej…. - No…b-bo ja w-właśnie – Był już bardzo blisko….. *** Ej… gdzie jest Nowa ? – zapytał Serek odrywając wszystkich od sporu Lobo i Dizziego, które ma stanąć przy drzwiach kajuty. - Nie wiem… - powiedziała Lobo. - Przed chwilą tu stała… - dodała Vellox. W tym momencie obok całej grupki przeszedł Dew niosąc przez ramie worek z czymś w środku co kształtem i zapachem bardzo przypominało ciało…. - Daw ją ukatrupił ! – krzyknął Jack, tak żeby Dew nie usłyszał. - Ale Nowa… - Vellox i Lobo bardzo posmutniały. - Trzeba coś zrobić – powiedział Serek – Zróbmy to ! Dla Nowej… - Dla Nowej – powtórzyli wszyscy chórem. Przyjaciele ustanowili bardzo prosty plan. Lobo i Mat zaczęli zajmować czymś Dew’a na czas akcji, albo Lobo coś rozwalała, a Mat zgłaszał to Dawliet’owi, albo na odwrót. Dizzy i Jack zebrali sprzęt do otworzenia drzwi i razem z Ins, Salai, Serkiem i Vellox stali już przy drzwiach. - Okej to co mamy.. – zaczął Dizzy. - Łom – powiedział Jack i wyjął z torby łom. - Klucze francuskie – powiedział Dizzy i wyjął klucze. - Różne rodzaje młotków – powiedział Jack i wyjął z torby młotki. - Chłopaki… - zaczęła Ins. - Cii….Ins – powiedział Jack. - To jest robota dla prawdziwych mężczyzn – dokończył Dizzy – Palnik – wymieniał dalej. - Nerka… a nie zaraz – powiedział Jack – to mój lunch – i schował nerke z powrotem do torby. - Nosisz w tej samej torbie narzędzia i jedzenie ?... to niehigieniczne……. – powiedziała Salai z niesmakiem, ale Jack w ogóle się nie przejął. - Miotacz ognia… - wymieniał dalej Dizzy i wyciągnął ciężki sprzęt. Vellox nie chciało się dłużej czekać, więc podeszła do drzwi, przekręciła klamkę i o dziwo było otwarte. Nagle spod pokładu słychać było uderzanie czymś metalowym w rury, a zaraz później krzyk Mata, który wołał Dawliet’a. - Przynajmniej oni coś robią – powiedział Serek, gdy Dizzy i Jack próbowali upchnąć spowrotem miotacz ognia w torbie. *** Serek i Vellox weszli do kajuty podczas gdy Salai i Ins stały na czatach, a Dizzy i Jack próbowali się uporać z torbą. Zaczęli szperać po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś podejrzanego, niestety nic nie mogli znaleźć. - Nosz kurrrr…….cze….., to nie może być człowiek ! On nawet świerszczyków nie ma ! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Serek, a nad nim słychać było trzask rozwalanych na pokładzie pudeł – Lobo. - A ty masz ? – zapytała Vellox ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Nie… mi wystarczą twoje zdjęcia – odpowiedział Serek i już by dostał w twarz, gdyby nie uratowała go… zarywająca się podłoga. Kolejne wyrwy po kulach rewolweru Strange spowodowały że pod ciężarem Vellox, Serka i łóżka z baldachimem, jedna z części pokoju spadła o piętro niżej. Zaniepokojeni przyjaciele wbiegli do pokoju i patrząc przez dziurę spoglądali na Serka I Vellox z góry. - Dizzy ! – krzyknął Serek – Da się to jakoś szybko załatać ?! – patrzył na dziurę, a potem jego wzrok powędrował do Vellox – Najlepiej czymś dźwiękoszczelnym - krzyknął znów leżąc z Vellox na łóżku. - Serek ! Tak szaleliście że podłoga się zarwała, a tobie jeszcze mało ?! – odkrzyknęła Salai z uśmiechem, patrząc jak Vellox policzkuje Serka. Nagle do pokoju… a raczej jego połowy, wpadł zdyszany Mat i ostrzegł naszych bohaterów przed zbliżającym się Dawliet’em. - Lobo długo go nie przetrzyma ! – krzyczał Mat – Zmywajmy się stąd ! Wszyscy w ułamku sekundy zniknęli z pokoju. *** Wszyscy zebrali się w kajucie Dizziego i Mata, Dziewczyny razem z Matem, Dizzym i Jackiem siedziały na łóżkach, a Serek dreptał niespokojnie po pokoju, wszyscy czekali na Lobo która powinna pojawić się pół godziny temu. - Dopadł ją – powiedziała nagle Ins – Nie ma innej opcji, w przeciwnym razie już by tu była. - Co robić…co robić – Serek cały czas dreptał po pokoju. - Może zapytajmy załogi, co o nim wiedzą ? – zaproponowała Salai. - Dobry pomysł – stwierdził Dizzy. - Ale nie możemy iść wszyscy razem, mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać – dodał Jack. Nagle słychać było trzeszczenie łańcucha i w kolejnej minucie, Vellox była przykuta żelastwem do Serka. - Co ty wyprawiasz ?! – zdenerwowała się Vellox. - Wyjca, Nowa, a teraz Lobo ! Tak łatwo cię nie oddam – powiedział Serek i powstrzymał Vellox przed próbą przegryzienia łańcucha. - Podzielmy się na grupy – powiedział Dizzy – Vellox i Ins… -Ekhem… - I Serek….. będą pytać marynarzy, my w tym czasie – wskazał na siebie Jacka, Mata i Salai – poszukamy ciał. - Zgoda ! – powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. *** Vellox, Ins i Serek zaczęli się rozglądać za kimś komu mogliby zadać parę pytań i kto nie zostawi im po zadaniu tych pytań śladu, za sprawą pięści, noży, miecza lub nóg. - Może on ? – zapytała Ins, wskazując na staruszka, siedzącego na beczce i czyszczącego swoją szable. - Możesz spróbować – powiedział Serek. Ins podeszła do staruszka, ale jeszcze zanim zdołała zadać pierwsze pytanie, on już wstał i zaczął wymachiwać szablą. - Won szczury lądowe ! – krzyczał – Powiedziałem won ! – bo moja Daisy znów posmakuje rubinowej krwi ! O tak ! Zwiewajcie ! NO JUŻ ! – krzyczał, a grupa szybko się oddaliła. Serek postanowił spytać kogoś mniej więcej w ich wieku, podszedł do pary dobrze umięśnionych bliźniaków i zaczął im zadawać pytania na temat Dew’a. - Dawliet… a który to ? – zapytał jeden z bliźniaków. - No.. wasz oficer – powiedział Serek, a bliźniacy spojrzeli na jego pytająco. - Ten gość co zastępuje Strange jak jej nie ma – Serek uznał że nie są najbystrzejsi. - Aaaa on – i miał racje. - On jest genialny ! – pierwszy. - Co ty gadasz ? Świnia z niego jak nie wiem – drugi. - Agh… pamiętam jak ten *&^% zrzucił nam butelkę rumu – znów pierwszy. - Ale przecież w niej był arszenik ! – znowu drugi. Przyjaciele stwierdzili że z tymi panami się nie dogadają. Vellox pomyślała o mężczyźnie który grał sobie na harmonijce „Może będzie miły ?”. - Przepraszam… - zaczęła Vellox, a mężczyzna nadal grał na harmonijce. - Mogłabym zadać panu parę pytań ? – zapytała Vellox, mężczyzna pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, ale nadal nie przestawał grać. I w tym przypadku się nie udało, okazało się że facet jest niemową i za dużo to on im nie powie. Gdy znajomi zaczęli już tracić nadzieje, nagle podbiegł do nich jakiś młody żeglarz i powiedział że może im pomóc. - Jak się nazywasz ? – zapytał Serek. - Steve.. – odpowiedział chłopak. - Więc Steve – zaczęła Ins – co wiesz o Dawliet’cie ? - Mam opowiedzieć wszystko co wiem ? – zapytał. - Wszyściutko – powiedziała Ins. - Ale.. nie skujecie mnie prawda ? – zapytał nieśmiało, patrząc na żelazny łańcuch, który Vellox próbowała spiłować pilnikiem do paznokci. - Nie chyba że spodobasz się Ins – powiedział Serek patrząc się wymownie na Shinigami. Ins spojrzała na Steve’a i przejrzała go od góry do dołu. - Zazwyczaj nie lece na piratów – tu Ins uśmiechnęła się, ukazując cały rząd ostrych zębów – Ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę. - Hah… spokojnie tylko żartuje – powiedziała Ins uspokajając go. - No więc jak to było ? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Serek. - Ekhem.. No więc… Niedawno pani kapitan strasznie marudziła na brak naszego zaangażowania w prace i zaczęła częściej przesiadywać w swojej kajucie. Raz nawet nie wychodziła przez parę godzin, a gdy już wyszła to z „Panem Oficerem”. Co dziwne, od tej pory stara się ukryć prawy polik… a raczej.. prawy kącik twarzy. Jedno wiem na pewno… ten gość nie może być człowiekiem – skończył Steve. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz ? - zapytała Vellox. - Nie zachowuje się jak człowiek.. uśmiecha się nawet gdy ma do zrobienia najcięższą, najdziwniejszą, albo najobrzydliwszą prace i robi to z chęcią…. A wierzcie mi.. kapitan nie jest dla niego lekka, …chyba lubi się na nim wyżywać… miłością do siebie nie pałają. - Hmm… a mówi jakoś specyficznie ? – zapytała Ins. - Tak ! Właśnie miałem o tym powiedzieć ! Nie dość że godzi się na każy rozkaz, to jeszcze kłania się, jakby dziękował że go dostał i zawsze wypowiada tą samą formułkę… - To znaczy ? – dopytywała się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona Ins. - „Yes, my lady”, ale nie wiem co to znaczy, nigdy nie uczyłem się języków obcych… Ins nie czekając na reszte, rzuciła tylko szybkie „dzięki” i złapała Vellox i Serka za łączący ich łańcuch pognała do drugiej części grupy. Biedni Vellox i Serek nie mogąc nadążyć za ruchami sprinterki, po prostu obijali się o pokład. *** - On jest demonem ?! – krzyczał raz po raz Jack, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. - Tak Jack, powtarzasz to już czwarty raz… - powiedziała zdenerwowana Salai. - Bo nie mogę w to uwierzyć ! Wyjca…Nowa…Lobo… a teraz Mat… oni wszyscy…. - Nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać ! – krzyknął Dizzy – Czas na grubą akcje ! Chce wojny ?! To ją dostanie ! – krzyknął, a wszyscy w geście poparcia unieśli pięści w górę. Przyjaciele zaczęli się szykować - Serek ! Mógłbyś nam trochę pomóc i zamienić się w tego przeklętego smoka ?! – krzyczał na Serka Jack uzupełniając zapasy Coli w bluzie. - Chciałbym ! Ale muszę pilnować Vellox ! – powiedział i spojrzał na łańcuch oplatający ręce, a Vellox zastanawiała się czy nie poświęcić tej jednej części ciała i nie oderwać… Więc… jak już wspominałam… wzięli wszystkie ostre przedmioty jakie znaleźli, pistolety, miotacze ognia, kwasy , pochodnie ( nie pytajcie mnie skąd) i ruszyli przed drzwi Daw’a. *** Gdy grupa „zbrojna” znalazła się pod drzwiami Daw’a, Ins zastukała w nie. Na nieszczęście otworzyła Strange w którą o mały włos nie trafiła kula z pistoletu. Jednak, refleks assassyna i częste uczestniczenie w wojnach morsko-pirackich robiły swoje i udało jej się odbić kule wysuwanym ostrzem wszytym w skórę. - Co wy wyprawiacie ?! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona Strange. - Twój oficer to demon i morderca ! –odkrzyknęła Salai. - Przykro mi że macie o mnie taką opinię, jednak nie rozumiem….. dlaczego ? – powiedział Daw, podchodząc do drzwi i stając za Strange. - Zabiłeś Wyjce ! – krzyknął Jack – I Nową ! I Lobo ! I Mata ! – dokończył a wszyscy unieśli broń w stronę demona. - Ktoś mnie wołał ? – w przestrzeni między Strange, a Dawliet’em pojawiła się kociata twarzyczka Nowej. - Duch ! – krzyknął Serek, a wszyscy unieśli broń na wysokość twarzy Nowej, która natychmiast przytuliła się do Strange, chowając się za nią. - STARCZY TEGO ! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona Strange i wpuściła wszystkich do kajuty, gdzie Wyjca i Lobo piły kawę przy stoliku, a Mat wypatrywał czegoś przez okno. - Emm… - Nowa popatrzyła na tłum z pochodniami – Ja już nic nie rozumiem - powiedziała. - Może niech Strange im wszystko wyjaśni ? – zaproponowała Lobo, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. No więc Strange zaczęła wszystko tłumaczyć: W jej pirackim życiu zabrakło trochę smaczku i adrenaliny : Grabić, zabijać, grabić, zabijać, grabić, zabijać… no ile można ! Więc zawarła pakt z demonem ( W tym momencie Strange pokazała mały pentagram w kąciku prawego oka) i wyjaśniła że lokaj na statku brzmi podejrzanie, więc zrobiła z niego pierwszego oficera. Niestety szybko zauważyła że nie przepadali ze sobą wzajemnie, więc jeśli nie musiała, nie wzywała go, a on siedział w swojej kajucie. - A gdzie byli wszyscy nasi „martwi przyjaciele” ? – zapytał Serek. Każdy po kolei wyjaśniał. Wyjca była ciekawa gdzie idzie Strange, więc powoli dreptała za nią do wioski. Co ciekawe jej obecność „podobno” bardzo pomogła piratce w interesach. „Podobno” ponieważ Wyjca nie znała języka którym posługiwała się Strange przy rozmowach z mieszkańcami wioski. Gdy miały wolną chwilkę na rozmowę, assassynka wyjaśniła Wyjcy kim jest Daw. Noworoczna była dość głodna, więc poszła do Dew’a, zapytać się czy gdzieś nie mogłaby zjeść czegoś innego niż serwują w kuchni, a ten dostarczył jej do pokoju parę skrzyń czekolady, przy okazji wytłumaczył Nowej kim jest i co robi. Gdy Daw usłyszał okropnie głośne trzaśnięcie wytłumaczył Lobo kim jest co robi i poprosił aby pobiegła do Strange i przekazała jej wiadomość, której treść znaczyła mniej więcej prośbę od Dew’a żeby przedłużyła swój pobyt w wiosce. Mat zastanawiał się cały czas gdzie jest jego ukochana i podejrzewając że żaden z planów jego przyjaciół nie wypali, postanowił działać na własną rękę. Pobiegł rozprawić się z Dawliet’em, jednak demon zachował spokój i wszystko mu wytłumaczył przy rozmowie, później do jego kajuty wróciła Strange z Lobo i Wyjcą, a Nowa przypałętała się po drodze. Przy całym tym opowiadaniu Daw nie powstydził się poczęstować wszystkich kawą, herbatą i ciasteczkami własnej roboty. - Moment, moment… wszystko fajnie, ale co było w tym worku który wynosiłeś zaraz po tym jak Nowa zniknęła ? – zapytał nadal podejrzliwy Serek. - Tym brązowym ? Jakieś ciała z pokoju mojej pani – mówiąc to ukłonił się. Wszyscy popatrzyli pytająco na Strange, a ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - No co ? Trup się zdarza – powiedziała. *** Wszystko się poukładało, nastała pora obiadu i wszyscy w końcu mogli się porządnie najeść, a po posiłku Strange miała dla nich jeszcze jakąś informacje. - Muszę się udać na poszukiwania….czegoś…Zajmie mi to sporo czasu, a zabieram Dawliet’a ze sobą więc, na czas nieokreślony –spojrzała na Serka, który zdjął już łańcuch z siebie i Vellox, choć widać było że niechętnie – Ty tu rządzisz – po tych słowach wstała i wyszła, a Daw razem z nią, jak ktoś się przyjrzał mógł zobaczyć kota schowanego w kapturze Strange, niebywałe że kociak miał tak samo złowieszczy uśmiech jak ich mała kociata znajoma uwielbiająca czekoladę. - Panie oficerze ! – zażartowała Ins salutując. - Jakieś rozkazy ?! – dołączyła się Salai i obie wybuchły śmiechem. - Jeden… ale bardzo ważny – wszyscy popatrzyli z uwagą na Serka – ROBIMY BALANGE ! *** Strange wróciła dopiero nad ranem i zastała swoich towarzyszy w Sali głównej. Gdy zobaczyła co tam się stało otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia, a jej oczy miały przerażony wyraz. Nowa, nadal jako kot, wlazła siostrze na głowę i przyglądała się obecnej sytuacji. Vellox leżała, przywiązana łańcuchem do fotela, razem z butelką Whisky. Wyjca i Mat spali przytuleni do siebie przy kominku wokół opróżnionych butelek piwa. Lobo, Ins i Salai zasnęły na fotelach, przy stole do pokera. Salai zwinęła się na fotelu i przytulała do siebie wiśniówkę, Lobo zasnęła z kartami w ręce i jointem w buzi, a Ins drzemała w najlepsze podczas gdy z rękawa wypadały jej asy, a na kolanach miała szczątki po butelce „Insu”. Strange chcąc na chwile odwrócić wzrok od tego zamieszania spojrzała w górę, ale i to nie pomogło, ponieważ na diamentowym żyrandolu spał Dizzy z butelką wódki w ręce. Został jeszcze Jack, który leżał w otoczeniu nerek i białego proszku… jak się później okazało…znów pomylił nerki z opium, oraz Serek, który leżał na stole w kapeluszu kapitańskim Strange, a dookoła przy nim leżały, niektóre potłuczone, niektóre całe kieliszki z rumem. Co tam się wtedy działo ? Tego nikt nie pamięta… ale wszyscy bardzo dobrze pamiętają co stało się później. - Mówiłam ci że to nie jest dobry pomysł! Matko boska… Serek jako oficer… - Strange wzdrygnęła się. - Miałaś rację moja pani – powiedział Dawliet z złośliwym uśmiechem, dobrze wiedział co się stanie gdy Strange powierzy Serowi statek. - Masz ich obudzić ! – krzyknęła do Dew’a rozwścieczona Strange. - Yes, my Lady – powiedział Dew i wyszedł z kajuty nadal złośliwie się uśmiechając. Po chwili na statku coś wybuchło z takim hukiem, że, do tej pory śpiący pasażerowie, podskoczyli i ustawili się w szeregu, a Dawliet wrócił do Sali. - Miałeś ich obudzić ! A nie wysadzić statek – denerwowała się Strange. - Obudziłem - Ale nie w taki sposób ! - Nie sprecyzowałaś polecenia – po tych słowach Dew dostał od Strange w twarz, ale nadal się uśmiechał. - Zamknij się ! – krzyknęła Strange. - Yes, my Lady – powiedział już całkiem rozbawiony Daw. *** Gdy wszyscy zdążyli się rozbudzić Strange, po raz kolejny chciała coś ogłosić. - Przyjaciele odkryłam coś… - zaczęła – coś czego mi bardzo brakowało…. I bardzo za tym tęskniłam…. – usłyszała jak Jack zaczyna chrapać, więc z całej siły walnęła w stół, Jack się obudził, ale na stole powstało wgniecenie. - Odnalazłam Touch’a ! – krzyknęła Strange i w tym momencie do Sali wszedł Touch, taki jakim go wszyscy zapamiętali. - Touch ! Gdzieś ty był ? - Co u ciebie ? - Świetnie się trzymasz ! - Schudłeś ? Takie i jeszcze milion innych pytań trafiały do uszu Touch’a jeszcze przez najbliższe pół godziny, ale gdy Strange wyciągnęła rewolwer, z ust wszystkich wydobyło się jedno głośne „NIE!”, Strange nawet nie wiedząc o co chodzi schowała rewolwer, ponieważ wszyscy się uciszyli. Touch mógł swobodnie opowiedzieć historie, jak to jego tulpa Touchlock Flymes miała zagraniczną sprawę do załatwienia i właśnie wracali do swojego ukochanego CreepyTown, gdy nagle rozpętał się sztorm. Pieseł cudem przeżył i udało mu się odratować jego walizkę z książkami, ubraniami i zdjęciem od ukochanej siostry. Z iście brytyjską gracją przeżył paręnaście tygodni na wyspie, nie wiedząc że po drugiej stronie jest wyspa z której mógłby po prostu zadzwonić. - Czyli byłeś jak '''Zaginiony – '''zaśmiała się Wyjca. - Heh.. tak… mniej więcej – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Touch. *** Nastał długo wyczekiwany dzień powrotu do CreepyTown, słoneczko świeciło, wszystkie dziury w statku zostały połatane, a na głównym pokładzie rozstawiono stoliki, tak aby nasi bohaterzy mogli spędzić cały dzień na powietrzu. Po prostu żyć nie umierać ! Niektórym zebrało się na wspominki z podróży, a Touch chętnie słuchał zabawnych historii. - A pamiętasz jak… - No ! to było genialne ! Albo jak…. I tym podobne zdania towarzyszyły grupie przez resztę podróży. - Wiesz co Strange… - zaczęła Lobo - …gdyby nie ta podróż, nudzilibyśmy się teraz w swoich domach w CreepyTown, cieszę się że zabrakło ci materiałów do tworzenia proszków. Strange pokiwała z uśmiechem głową i przyglądała się zbliżającemu się portowi CreepyTown. - O cho*$&a – powiedziała, dopiero teraz dotarło do niej co powiedziała Lobo – Zapomniałam… - O czym ? – zapytała się Wyjca. -Miałam popłynęłam żeby zdobyć składniki do proszków, nie ? – powiedziała Strange. - No i ? – dopytywał Serek. - Żadnych nie wzięłam…. THE END Wystąpili : Mrs.Strange – Strange TajemniczaVellox – Vellox Księżycowy serek z Biedronki – Serek Wyjca14 – Wyjca Noworoczna – Nowa LoboTaker – Lobo Salai69 – Salai Insanity223 – Ins DizzY – Dizzy MatDieep – Mat EyelessJackPL – Jack Dawliet – Dawliet TouchFly – Touch Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures